User blog:Spencerdude95/My (Corrected) DC Cinema Universe
In the previous blog, I attempted to create an entire multiverse of a cinematic universe for DC like other users are doing....That did not go very well in my eyes. So, I've toned it down. A LOT. Welcome to the DC Cinema Universe Characters from Earth-1/Earth-0 Batman Karl Urban (DC Cinema).jpg|Karl Urban would play Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kit Harington (DC Cinema).jpg|Kit Harington would portray Robin/Nightwing/"Batman" (Dick Grayson) Dylan O'Brien (DC Cinema).jpg|Dylan O'Brien would portray Robin II/Red Hood (Jason Todd) Logan Lerman (DC Cinema).jpg|Logan Lerman would portray Robin III/Red Robin (Tim Drake) Asa Butterfield (DC Cinema).jpg|Asa Butterfield would portray Robin V (Damian Wayne) Adele Exarchopoulos (DC Cinema).jpg|Adele Exarchopoulos would portray Batgirl/Oracle (Barbara Gordon) Chloe Grace Moritz (DC Cinema).jpg|Chloe Grace Moritz would portray Spoiler/Robin IV/Batgirl III (Stephanie Brown) Charlene Choi (DC Cinema).jpg|Charlene Choi would portray Batgirl II/Black Bat (Cassandra Cain) Alice Braga (DC Cinema).jpg|Alice Braga would portray Question (Renee Montoya) Kate Boyer (DC Cinema).jpg|Kate Boyer would portray Batwoman (Kate Kane) Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (DC Cinema).jpg|Nikolaj Coster-Wadeau would portray Azrael/"Batman" (Jean-Paul Valley) Lauren Cohan (DC Cinema).jpg|Lauren Cohan would portray Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) Jewel Staite (DC Cinema).jpg|Jewel Staite would portray Catwoman (Selina Kyle) Michael Ealy (DC Cinema).jpg|Michael Ealy would portray Azrael II (Michael Lane) Bryan Cranston (DC Cinema).jpg|Bryan Cranston would portray Jim Gordon Chadwick Boseman (DC Cinema).jpg|Chadwick Boseman would portray Lucius Fox Winona Ryder (DC Cinema).jpg|Winona Ryder would portray Vicki Vale Ian Mcelhinney (DC Cinema).jpg|Ian McElhinney would portray Alfred Pennyworth Sean Bean (DC Cinema).jpg|Sean Bean would portray Thomas Wayne Michelle Fairly (DC Cinema).jpg|Michelle Fairly would portray Martha Wayne Zachary Quinto (DC Cinema).jpg|Zachary Quinto would portray Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) Jim Parsons (DC Cinema).jpg|Jim Parsons would portray Riddler (Edward Nygma) Ewan McGregor (DC Cinema).jpg|Ewan McGregor would portray Two-Face (Harvey Dent) Stanley Tucci (DC Cinema).jpg|Stanley Tucci would portray Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) Lucy Liu (DC Cinema).jpg|Lucy Liu would portray Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) Eva Green (DC Cinema).jpg|Eva Green would portray Talia Al Ghul. Toby Jones (DC Cinema).jpg|Toby Jones would portray Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) Doug Jones (DC Cinema).jpg|Doug Jones would portray Clayface (Basil Karlo) Sharlto Copley (DC Cinema).png|Sharlto Copley would portray Man-Bat (Kirk Langstorm) Walton Goggins (DC Cinema).jpg|Walton Goggins would portray Firefly (Garfield Lynns) Kelsey Grammer (DC Cinema).jpg|Kelsey Grammer would portray Hugo Strange Sienna Miller (DC Cinema).jpg|Sienna Miller would portray Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) Cole Hauser (DC Cinema).jpg|Cole Hauser would portray Hush (Thomas Elliot) Norman Reedus (DC Cinema).jpg|Norman Reedus would portray Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) Mark Sheppard (DC Cinema).jpg|Mark Sheppard would portray Black Mask (Roman Sionis) Jason Isaacs (DC Cinema).jpg|Jason Isaacs would portray Ra's Al Ghul/"Henri Ducard" Sullivan Stapleton (DC Cinema).jpg|Sullivan Stapleton would portray Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) Nicola Peltz (DC Cinema).jpg|Nicola Peltz would portray Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) Elijah Wood (DC Cinema).jpg|Elijah Woods would portray James Gordon Jr. Freida Pinto (DC Cinema).jpg|Freida Pinto would portray Nyssa Raatko Javier Bardem (DC Cinema).jpg|Javier Bardem would portray Bane Tom Hiddleston (DC Cinema).jpg|Tom Hiddleston would portray the Joker John Travolta (DC Cinema).jpg|John Travolta would portray Sal Maroni Robert de Niro (DC Cinema).jpg|Robert de Niro would portray Carmine Falcone Wonder Woman Katrina Law (DC Cinema).jpg|Katrina Law would portray Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) Lucy Lawless (DC Cinema).jpg|Lucy Lawless would portray Queen Hippolyta Daisy Ridley (DC Cinema).jpg|Daisy Ridley would portray Wonder Girl/Troia/Darkstar (Donna Troy) Olivia Wilde (DC Cinema).jpg|Olivia Wilde would portray Artemis Rosario Dawson (DC Cinema).jpg|Rosario Dawson would portray Athena Lynda Carter (DC Cinema).jpg|Lynda Carter would portray Hera Ryan Gosling (DC Cinema).jpg|Ryan Gosling would portray Steve Trevor AnnaSophia Robb (DC Cinema).jpg|AnnaSophia Robb would portray Wonder Girl II (Cassie Sandsmark) Anthony Head (DC Cinema).jpg|Anthony Head would portray Zeus Gerard Butler (DC Cinema).jpg|Gerard Butler would portray Ares Kristin Kreuk (DC Cinema).jpg|Kristen Kreuk would portray Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) Charlize Theron (DC Cinema).jpg|Charlize Theron would portray Circe Bryce Dallas Howard (DC Cinema).jpg|Bryce Dallas Howard would portray Giganta (Doris Zeul) Peter Stormare (DC Cinema).jpg|Peter Stormare would portray Hades Superman David Guintoli (DC Cinema).jpg|David Guintoli would portray Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-El) Colton Haynes (DC Cinema).jpg|Colton Haynes would portray Superboy (Conner Kent/Kon-El) Bella Thorne (DC Cinema).jpg|Bella Thorne would portray Supergirl (Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers) Henry Cavill (DC Cinema).jpg|Henry Cavill would portray Jor-El Harrison Ford (DC Cinema).jpg|Harrison Ford would portray Jonathan Kent Julianne Moore (DC Cinema).jpeg|Julianne Moore would portray Martha Kent Rachel Hurd-Wood (DC Cinema).jpg|Rachel Hurd-Wood would portray Lara Lor-Van Cobie Smulders (DC Cinema).jpg|Cobie Smulders would portray Lois Lane Allison Mack (DC Cinema).jpg|Allison Mack would portray Cat Grant Aaron Taylor-Johnson (DC Cinema).jpg|Aaron Taylor-Johnson would portray Jimmy Olsen Jeff Daniels (DC Cinema).jpg|Jeff Daniels would portray Perry White Matthew Gray Gubler (DC Cinema).jpg|Matthew Gray Gubler would portray Emil Hamilton David Guintoli (DC Cinema).jpg|David Guintoli would also portray Bizarro Benedict Cumberbatch (DC Cinema).jpg|Benedict Cumberbatch would portray Brainiac (Vril Dox) Robin Atkin Downes (DC Cinema).jpg|Robin Atkin Downes would provide the voice of the cyborg Superman (Zor-El) Jeremy Irons (DC Cinema).jpg|Jeremy Irons would portray Darkseid Tim Roth (DC Cinema).jpg|Tim Roth would portray General Zod Andy Serkis (DC Cinema).jpg|Andy Serkis would do motion capture for Doomsday Corey Stoll (DC Cinema).jpg|Corey Stoll would portray Lex Luthor Jena Malone (DC Cinema).jpg|Jena Malone would portray Livewire (Leslie Willis) Logan Marshall (DC Cinema).jpg|Logan Marshall would portray Metallo (John Corben) Sam Witwer (DC Cinema).jpg|Sam Witwer would portray Parasite (Joshua Michael Allen) Flash Jensen Ackles (DC Cinema).jpg|Jensen Ackles would portray Flash (Barry Allen) Nolan Gould (DC Cinema).jpg|Nolan Gould would portray Kid Flash (Wally West) Tom Holland (DC Cinema).jpg|Tom Holland would portray Impulse (Bar Tor/Bart Allen) *Tom Holland as Impulse (Bart Allen) *Christin Milioti as Iris West *Lee Yeon Hee as Linda Park *Emily Osment as Sue Dibney *Neil Patrick Harris as Elongated Man (Ralph Dibney) *Jon Bernthal as David Singh *Elizabeth Olsen as Patty Spivot *Steven Blum as Gorilla Grodd *Dustin Clare as Captain Boomerang (George Harkness) *Adam Driver as Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) *Abbey Cornish as Golden Glider (Lisa Snart) *Ben Foster as Heatwave (Mick Rory) *Troy Baker and David Tennant as Reverse-Flash (Eobard Thawne/"Harrison Wells") *Jim Cummings and Michael C Hall as Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) *Jason Clarke as Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) *Iwan Rheon as Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon) Green Lantern (Incomplete) *Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Joseph Morgan as Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Chad Coleman as Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Tyler Posey as Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Saad Siddiqui as Green Lantern (Simon Baz) *Nina Dobrev as Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) *Abigail Spencer as Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) *Ezra Miller as Thomas Kalmaku *Scarlett Johansson as Indigo-1 *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Soranik Natu *Charlie Day as Ch'p *Cillian Murphy as Saint Walker *Ken Watanabe as Abin Sur *Olivia Thirlby as Arisia Rrab *Vin Diesel as Kilowog *Paul Bettany as Tomar-Re *Djimon Hounsou as Atrocitus *Nolan North as Larfleeze *Clancy Brown as Manhunters *Ron Perlman as Vandal Savage *Ving Rhames as Arkillo *John Noble as Parallax *Hugo Weaving as Sinestro *Michael Fassbender as Black Hand (William Hand) Aquaman (Incomplete) *Paul Rudd as Aquaman (Arthur Curry) *Aquagirl (Tula) *Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) *Tempest (Garth) *Emilia Clarke as Mera *Black Manta (David) *Guy Pearce as Ocean Master (Orm Marius) Green Arrow (Incomplete) *Chris Pratt as Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Black Canary (Dinah Lance) *Speedy/Arsenal/Red Arrow (Roy Harper) *Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) *Charles Dance as Malcolm Merlyn *Lena Heady as Isabel Roschev Others (Incomplete) *''Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz)'' *Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) *Casey Affleck as Atom (Ray Palmer) *''Hawkman (Carter Hall)'' *Clark Gregg as Red Tornado *Zoe Saldana as Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) *Jenna Coleman as Zatanna Zatara *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch) *Mark Hamill as Martin Stein *Alyson Hannigan as Felicity Smoak *Karen Gillian as Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) *Jesse Eisenberg as Multiplex (Danton Black) *Seth Rogen as Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Chandler Riggs as Shazam (Billy Batson) *Black Adam (Teth-Adam) *Mary Batson *Dave Franco as Freddy Freeman *Peter Capaldi as the Wizard *Peter Dinklage as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana *Matt Smith as Mr. Miracle (Scott Free) *James Franco as Booster Gold (Michael Carter) *Andrew Lincoln as Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam) *Beatriz Da Costa *Tora Olafsdottir *Metamorpho (Rex Mason) *Sapphire Stagg *Simon Stagg *John Boyega as Cyborg (Vic Stone) *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *Aiden Gillen as General Wade Eilling *Jeremy Renner as Rick Flag *Amanda Waller *Krysten Ritter as Enchantress (June Moone) *Shemar Moore as Black Spider (Eric Needham) *El Diablo (Chato Santana) *Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) *Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) *Raven (Rachel Roth) *Starfire (Koriand'r) *Blackfire (Komand'r) *James Spader as Trigon *Chris Hemsworth as Orion *Jaimie Alexander as Big Barda *Natalie Dormer as Bekka *David Morrissey as Highfather (Izaya) *Desaad *Kalibak *Steppenwolf Characters from Earth-2 (Incomplete) Karl Urban (DC Cinema).jpg|Karl Urban would play The Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kit Harington (DC Cinema).jpg|Kit Harington would portray The Batman IV (Dick Grayson) Dylan O'Brien (DC Cinema).jpg|Dylan O'Brien would portray The Nightwing (Jason Todd) Logan Lerman (DC Cinema).jpg|Logan Lerman would portray The Robin II (Tim Drake) Adele Exarchopoulos (DC Cinema).jpg|Adele Exarchopoulos would portray The Batgirl/The Catwoman II (Barbara Gordon-Grayson) Jewel Staite (DC Cinema).jpg|Jewel Staite would portray Catwoman (Selina Kyle-Wayne) Bryan Cranston (DC Cinema).jpg|Bryan Cranston would portray The Batman II (Jim Gordon) Sean Bean (DC Cinema).jpg|Sean Bean would portray The Batman III (Thomas Wayne) Katrina Law (DC Cinema).jpg|Katrina Law would portray Wonder Woman (Diana) Lucy Lawless (DC Cinema).jpg|Lucy Lawless would portray Wonder Woman II (Hippolyta) Daisy Ridley (DC Cinema).jpg|Daisy Ridley would portray Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) David Guintoli (DC Cinema).jpg|David Guintoli would portray Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-El) Colton Haynes (DC Cinema).jpg|Colton Haynes would portray Superboy (Conner Kent/Kon-El) Bella Thorne (DC Cinema).jpg|Bella Thorne would portray Supergirl/Powergirl (Kara Zor-El/Karen Starr) Cobie Smulders (DC Cinema).jpg|Cobie Smulders would portray Red Tornado (Lois Lane) Aaron Taylor-Johnson (DC Cinema).jpg|Aaron Taylor-Johnson would portray Accountable/Dr. Impossible (Jimmy Olsen) David Guintoli (DC Cinema).jpg|David Guintoli would also portray Bizarro/Brutaal Jeremy Irons (DC Cinema).jpg|Jeremy Irons would portray Darkseid *The Fury *Huntress (Helena Wayne) *Flash (Jay Garrick) * Characters from Earth-3 (Incomplete Karl Urban (DC Cinema).jpg|Karl Urban would portray Owlman (Thomas Wayne Jr.) Kit Harington (DC Cinema).jpg|Kit Harington would portray Talon (Richard Grayson) Ian Mcelhinney (DC Cinema).jpg|Ian McElhinney would portray Outsider (Alfred Pennyworth) David Guintoli (DC Cinema).jpg|David Guintoli would portray Ultraman (Kal-Il) Cobie Smulders (DC Cinema).jpg|Cobie Smulders would portray Superwoman (Lois Lane) *Johnny Quick (Jonathan Allen) *Power Ring (Harold Jordan) *Mazahs (Alexander Luthor) *Atomica (Rhonda Pineda) *Deathstorm (Martin Stein) *Sea King *Grid Category:Blog posts